The present claimed invention relates to the field of slide assemblies. More specifically, the present claimed invention relates to one-motion installation of a slide assembly.
Presently, slide assemblies are utilized as the mounting hardware between a component and the rack within which the component may be stored. For example, when the component is an electronic component such as a server, the use of a rack allows for a plurality of servers to be utilized with efficiency of storage, and convenience of accessibility. In many cases, the rack may have a back panel to which the electronic components can connect, thereby allowing the components to receive their power connections, network connections, phone connections, and the like.
In general, the use of slide assemblies allows for a simple way to hold a component or plurality of components within a rack which also offers convenient access. For example, when a slide assembly is used then the component may be slid completely into the rack during normal function and slid partially out of the rack for maintenance. Therefore, once the component is mounted within the rack, there is no need to remove the component from the rack. This type of slide assembly becomes very useful when the component is heavy, cumbersome, fragile, or the like. For example, if the component is a server which is extremely heavy, then instead of two or more technicians or power assisting machinery being required to perform routine maintenance on the server, a lone technician may simply slide the server partially out of the rack thereby gaining access to the server while allowing the rack to support the weight.
However, one deleterious effect of utilizing a slide assembly in conjunction with a rack is the possibility of the component held therewith being pulled to far out on the slide. In such a case, the weight of the component and the resulting moment caused by the increased distance between the component center of mass and that of the rack may cause a catastrophic failure. For example, the slide may be overextended during withdrawal of the component causing slide failure. Additionally, the overextension of the slide may cause the entire rack to tip over thereby damaging not only the component on the slide, but possibly any other components within the rack, the rack itself, and/or any technicians working in the area.
In order to ensure that an overextension of the slide does not occur, a safety feature is utilized by most slide manufacturers. The safety feature is a locking mechanism which allows the slide to be moved only a certain distance out from the rack. Therefore, when the component is withdrawn from the rack, it may only travel a certain distance before the movement of the slide is impeded. In most cases, the slide stoppage occurs well before the weight of the component can become a hazard to the slide, the rack, or the technician. Thus, the danger of a component falling from the rack or the rack falling over is minimized while easy access to the components stored within the rack is maintained.
If complete removal of the component from the rack is necessary, a technician may bypass the locking mechanism by disengaging the locking mechanism along the slide. For example, there may be a simple button to push or spring to move which then allows the slide to move past the locking mechanism and be removed from the rack.
However, the slide locking mechanism has a flaw which may be extremely hazardous. That is, during the installation of the component into the slide assembly, the locking mechanism engages. For example, when a technician initially inserts the component into the slide on the rack, before the slide or the rack may accomplish any load bearing or support of the component, the lock mechanism must be bypassed. Therefore, while supporting the weight of the component and while ensuring that the slide assembly is aligning itself correctly within the rack, the technician must also disengage the locking mechanism.
Thus, during the installation process more than one person is needed to ensure correct installation is accomplished with a minimization of damage. For example, during the installation of a component, one technician may be needed to support the weight of the component, correctly align the slide assembly, and insert the component into the rack, while a second technician may be needed to disengage the locking mechanism. Both technicians would need to work in conjunction in order not to damage the rack, the slide assembly, components already in the rack, and/or the component being placed in the rack.
Thus, the utilization of locking mechanisms during the installation process is not user friendly, is time-consuming, is cost associative, and lacks a desired xe2x80x9cDesign for Usability.xe2x80x9d
A one-motion installation slide assembly for bypassing a removably coupled locking connection of a first member of a slide with respect to a second member of the slide is disclosed. In one embodiment, the present invention is comprised of a first member and a second member removably coupled to the first member. The second member is adapted to provide a removably coupled locking connection with the first member such that during an initial coupling of the first member with the second member the removably coupled locking connection is bypassed.